Forgiven Trust
by poetic-halfbreed
Summary: "If only I didn't kiss Miroku." What's this? Kagome kissing Miroku? Or are things not what they appear? Find out, in Forgiven Trust.
1. The Mysterious betrayal

Hey there InuYasha fans! This is my first InuYasha fan fiction, so if it stinks-get over it. Well as if you didn't know InuYasha and all related characters are not my property, they are courtesy to the TV show InuYasha. I give full credit to the characters to them! The story however is my own work. Well anyways, enjoy!  
  
Forgiven Trust  
Chapter one: The Mysterious Betrayal  
  
Kagome's legs couldn't hold her anymore and she dropped to her knees, landing on the frozen ground. "But..InuYasha.." She started; but the angered youkia didn't let her finish. "No but's Kagome! You care nothing for me! It was all a lie-all of it- wasn't it!" he spat at her furiously as he narrowed his eyes. Kagome looked at the ground, unable to look InuYasha in the face; his glare was too much for her to handle. "No..that's not true.." Kagome whispered as tears began welling up in her eyes. "I'm so sorry InuYasha, I feel I've betrayed your trust and." "Pshhh. That's because you have stupid girl." The half-demon interrupted looking down at the girl's bowed head. "You're pathetic Kagome! So I'll leave you to your tears, I ain't gonna stay here and watch you pity yourself." He huffed and started to walk away, leaving a stunned and upset Kagome in his wake. Kagome watched him storm off, unable to do or say anything. InuYasha would probably never trust her again, she realized breaking down into a hysterical sobbing fit. She let herself fall to the ground and watched the tears form a small puddle in the dirt. "If only I didn't kiss Miroku." She whispered through the tears.  
  
"How could she?" InuYasha mumbled to himself as he lept from tree to tree. The moonlight glimmered off his silver hair, giving off a ghostly light as he streaked between the branches. He found himself in an open field; the cold wind blowing dead leaves about his ankles and lifting his hair gently. "Huh?" he said confused by a strange yet familiar scent carried atop the breeze. He lifted his nose to get a better whiff of it and tilted his head in thought. "What is that scent? Hmmmm." He said as he inhaled deeply. Then it hit him. "Shippo, stupid little fox. What has he gotten himself into now?" He concluded springing into action.  
  
Kagome had finally pulled herself together and now sat up right on the tear-dampened ground. She looked up at the moon with a sigh, thinking to herself. She remembered Miroku's soft lips pulled close against her own and a chill ran up her spine. Kagome shook her head to clear it, but only succeeded in giving herself a headache. Placing her hand intriguingly on her chin, she thought about what Miroku had said to her that night. "I love you Kagome. I always have, please..don't keep me from following my heart." Then he proceeded in pulling her close to him and into a passionate kiss. "Why didn't I push him away? You are a fool girl!" Kagome scolded herself as she stood up. She placed her hand over her heart and with bright innocent eyes gazed up at the moon and whispered, "Or, is it my heart that's the fool?"  
  
InuYasha's nose led him to a black pond- a think mist hung in the air cloaking everything and giving the area an eerie feeling. He paused for a moment and inhaled deeply. "I'm close. Where are you Shippo?" muttered the youkia. A faint noise made him perk his ears up as he listened intently to find its source. There it was again, the sound of underbrush being brushed against and twigs breaking were just to his left. "Show yourself." InuYasha growled flexing his claws menacingly. "I..InuYasha?" Whispered a timid voice. InuYasha blinked as he watched a small figure crawl out of the mist. "Shippo." He said in a concerned but serious tone as he relaxed. The young kitsune had apparently been attacked by something-he was drenched in blood, so much so it was nearly impossible to tell where it emanated from. Shippo crawled over closer to InuYasha with an obvious struggle and collapsed gasping for breath at the half- breed's feet. "I..Inu..InuYasha..he, got ..them." Shippo said gasping for breath. "Got who?" InuYasha said kneeling over and looking at Shippo. A Horrified look passed through InuYasha's eyes, "Wait someone took the shards!?" Shippo sighed exasperatedly then flinched with pain. "No, urrrrrg." The injured child replied, trying to stay still-the pain of his wounds was almost unbearable. InuYasha sighed, relieved, then picked up the little fox demon, cradling him in his arms. "What then?" But Shippo didn't answer-he had fainted from blood loss. InuYasha sighed looking at the unconscious child in his arms, then headed off in the direction of Sango's village. He knew Kagome would still be there, and for Shippo's sake, he would tolerate her.  
  
Kagome had started a fire and sat warming her hands over a boiling pot of water. She sighed and watched the fire flicker; the occasional spark flying up and making her eyes twinkle. She thought about what InuYasha had said to her; how she had betrayed his trust in her. "He was right." She said aloud to herself. "I just wish I could tell InuYasha that what he saw between me and Miroku.I hadn't been smart enough to stop it. I wasn't thinking." She sighed and let one final tear roll down her cheek and into the fire. "I just wish I could tell him how I feel about. and how sorry I." She looked up at the sound of feet hitting the ground. "InuYasha." Kagome said unable to hide the tears in her voice as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "Don't think I'm here to apologize or nuthin." InuYasha grunted looking at her. "Who said I was hoping you were!?" Kagome exclaimed with a pout. InuYasha held Shippo in the crook of his right arm and clenched his left fist in frustration. "This isn't about us right now, it's about Shippo." he growled. "Wha?" Kagome said surprised, she hadn't even noticed the small injured fox demon in his arms- she stood and slowly walked over to inspect him. "Well don't just look at em!" InuYasha said holding the fainted kitsune out to her. Kagome nodded slightly and took Shippo from the impatient half- breed then hastily turned and brought Shippo into a nearby hut.  
  
InuYasha watched Kagome walk away with a hatred burning in his eyes, but also a want. A want to hold her in his arms- to tell her, he was sorry. But he was too proud, and he wasn't willing to let her know his true feelings on the matter. "Psshh." He mumbled looking away from the home Kagome entered. Then he sighed at his own arrogance and looked over his shoulder at the moon. "How could you?" he whispered.  
  
Kagome had placed Shippo on a blanket on the floor and was sitting, on her knees, next to the bleeding child, as she dug through her overstuffed bag. "I have to have some bandages in here somewhere." She muttered as she moved the contents of the bag around. She gave a frustrated grunt as she lifted the bag and dumped it's contents on the floor then picked through the mound of books, clothes and dog food until she finally found the first aid kit her mother had given her. "Here it is. Boy I need to get more organized." She said as she unlatched the box. Kagome took out some clean white bandages and a bottle of disinfectant spray, then closed the box as she began searching for the wound. "hmmm. His body is so small, but yet, I can't figure out where all this blood is coming from." Kagome said gently prodding Shippo's torso.  
  
InuYasha has taken a seat on a stonewall, just outside of the hut Kagome and Shippo were in. He sat with his hands in his sleeves, looking up at the moon and lost in his thoughts as his golden eyes grew focused and deep. What did Shippo mean by, "he got them?" thought the youkia. "Hmm." InuYasha said closing his eyes. "Something troubling you Master InuYasha?" said a tiny voice on his right shoulder. "Well, if it isn't Myouga the flea!" InuYasha huffed sarcastically. "What happened? I thought you went with Kirara." "Hai me lord but.." started the flea. "But nuthin! Go bug someone else!" InuYasha growled flicking the cowardly insect off his shoulder. Myouga fell to the ground but continued, "Master InuYasha, Sango is in danger!" "Say what?" InuYasha mused. "Hai me lord! Kirara sensed it and took off- with me on her back no less!" Myouga cried flailing his four arms. "Pshh. So you found out there was trouble and you took off, typical." InuYasha huffed. "But Master InuYasha!" Pleaded the flea. "Sango can take care of herself." InuYasha said without concern. "But sire!" exclaimed Myouga desperately.  
  
"there it is!" Kagome exclaimed , finding the wound on Shippo's left side. She sprayed some disinfectant on it, then began carefully wrapping it with the bandages. "There." Kagome said proudly as she finished. "Myouga! Quit buggin me! I said Sango can take care of herself just fine!" Kagome blinked hearing the frustration in InuYasha's voice. "Sango?" Kagome said to herself. She gasped quickly standing up and stuck her head out the door, "InuYasha! Sango had been with Shippo!"  
  
"Wha?" InuYasha said jerking his head around to look at Kagome. "She was?" Kagome nodded, "Didn't you see her when you found Shippo?" InuYasha shook his head. "Damn, that's what Shippo meant!" the half-breed exclaimed. "I've been trying to tell you sire! Naraku has Sango!" said the flea jumping up and down. InuYasha's expression hardened, "Naraku." "What are we going to do?" Kagome asked leaning against the wall. "What do ya think we're gonna do? Jump up and down and cheer?" InuYasha said sarcastically. "I don't care what you do Kagome, but I'm going to hunt down that jerk!" He said flexing his claws. Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, InuYasha was running off at full speed in the direction of the forest.  
  
"Hey! You jerk! Wait for me! Hey!" Kagome shouted after the speeding youkia, placing her hands on her hips with a pout. "I guess he's too far off to hear me." Kagome said with a sigh. "I wouldn't worry about it too much Kagome; you have to stay here with Shippo-he's still injured after all." said a voice on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome glared at the annoying flea on her shoulder, "you coward.wait if you're here with me, then that means." she said with realization. "that means InuYasha is in danger!" She said rushing into the hut containing Shippo and hr bag.  
  
You won't get away with this Naraku!" exclaimed Sango shaking the bars of the prison she had come to find herself in. An evil chuckle echoed off the walls of the dungeon, and a shadowy figure stepped into a patch of moonlight shining in through a window. "Dear, dear Sango. I already am getting away with it. That half- witted half-breed and foolish girl are falling right into my trap." Naraku crooned with a sinister smile. Sango glared defiantly at the demon whom she hated so much- the man who had tricked her little brother Kohaku and her into a fight to the death. He was doing it again; he was toying with people's heartstrings. "you monster!" Sango spat at him furiously. Nevertheless, Sango's range only seemed to please him more as he slipped back into the shadows and disappeared. "What are you planning Naraku?"  
  
A blur of red and silver flew through the forest, and the sound of leaves and twigs crunching under clawed feet echoed through the night. The adrenaline-fuel half-demon took quick breaths, searching for any scent or sound that might lead him to Kikyo's murderer. InuYasha stopped when he caught a glimpse of a darkened figure standing under a large tree. He growled and dashed forward- his hand on the hilt of his sword. "I will get my revenge Naraku!" InuYasha exclaimed as he removed the sword from its case. "Wait! Stop InuYasha! It's me!" exclaimed a surprised yet familiar voice. InuYasha stopped dead in his tracks and straightened up. "Miroku." He said watching the young monk step out of the shadows.  
  
"Where is it?! Where?!" Kagome cried frantically as she tossed books clothes and anything that weren't her bow and arrows across the room. One of Kagomes' flying shirts landed on Shippo- rousing him. "Urrg. Wha? What are you looking for Kagome?" Shippo said struggling to sit up and tossing the shirt into the pile of Kagome's other belongings. Kagome stopped and looked over at Shippo. "Oh good, you're awake." She said pulling out her bow and arrows. "What's going on Kagome?" Shippo said with a slight tilts of his head seeing the girl's panicked expression. Kagome quickly stood, placing the arrow bag over her shoulder. "InuYasha went after Naraku, and I'm going to help." She replied with a determined expression. "But what about Shippo here?!" Myouga said nervously jumping up and down. "That's right.." Kagome said her determination dimming as she remembered the injured kitsune. "Honest Kagome, I'll be fine here. InuYasha and the others need your help." Shippo reassured her. "  
  
you sure?" Kagome asked with concern in her eyes. Shippo nodded with a brave smile, "besides, Myouga will be here to keep me company.wait..where'd he go?" Shippo said looking around for the flea. Kagome linked and looked around; she had just seen him a minute ago. "That can't be a good sign." Kagome said. "Well, he does always seem to run off when there's trouble." Shippo added. "That settles it then.." Kagome said lowering her head. "Aww. Kagome.." "I'm taking you with me!" Kagome said grabbing Shippo and hastily walking out with him on her back. "Great.." Shippo said with a sigh as he bumped along on Kagome's back.  
  
Sango leaned up against the cold cement wall of her cell, and with a sigh slid down into a sitting position on the floor. She stroked the small furry body of the unconscious demon cat beside her- once again, Naraku had poisoned Kirara and her breathing was terribly labored. Sango sighed again and watched the shifting moonlight filtering in from the window across from her cell- examining her surroundings. The tiny room she was in was made of a cement-like substance and aside from moonlight, it was completely dark. From what she could see her situation was completely hopeless- , frustrated she slammed her fist against the wall with a grunt, loosening a piece of the cracked wall. Sango watched the piece fall to the darkened corner to her right. "Unnrrgg." Something in the corner moved and moaned as it was hit with the chunk of wall. Sango gasped and looked over at the slumped figure in the corner, then watched as it shifted into the moonlight.  
  
"Miroku." Sango gasped crawling over to the young monk. He was unconscious and his hands were tightly tied together. Sango gently pulled Miroku's head onto her lap- looking down at him as she gently ran her fingers through his hair. Then she looked up through the window at the sinking moon and whispered as if they could hear, "Kagome..InuYasha..be careful."  
  
All right, that's the first taste! Like it? Good review and tell me so and I will post the next chapter! Ttfn! 


	2. Kagome's Foolish Heart

Okay, the reviews are in, here's the next chapter! As I've said before, InuYasha and all related characters are not my property! The story is my own personal work. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2: Kagome's foolish heart.  
  
"Ophff. Ouwff. Kagome, can you slow down please? You're bumping the tail off me!" Shippo whined. Kagome stopped her sprint and slowed to a jog as she quickly adjusted the wounded kitsune's position.  
  
"Sorry Shippo." Kagome puffed slightly out of breath. She knew she had to get to InuYasha; she had to make sure he was safe. "He needs me." Kagome whispered and ignoring Shippo's request, restarted her sprint.  
  
"OW! OW! KAGOME!" Shippo cried holding on to Kagome's arrow bag for dear life.  
  
"Urggg! Miroku! Do you know how lucky you are I didn't just hack you head off!" InuYasha growled.  
  
"Well, it isn't exactly my fault, you came out of nowhere swinging your sword at me. I mean, here I am, minding my own business. When all of a sudden you.."  
  
"Hey, what were you doing out here anyways Miroku?" The half-demon said, interrupting the monk.  
  
"It's rude to interrupt." Miroku said lowering his head, his eyes covered by a black shadowy veil.  
  
"Pshh. Whatever." InuYasha said turning his back on the odd young monk and lazily waving his hand over his shoulder. A strange and evil laughter echoed through the darkness, making InuYasha hastily turn back and look at the source: Miroku.  
  
Kagome puffed heavily, she was out of breath and exhausted. "Kagome! You need to rest! You can't wipe yourself out like this!" Shippo pleaded; he himself beginning to chap from the bumpy ride. Kagome bent over, her hands on her knees, gasping for breath.  
  
"Huh?" She said lifting her head and looking around.  
  
"What is it Kagome?"  
  
"I.. I sense a jewel shard; No, a bunch of em." Kagome puffed.  
  
"Really? You sure?"  
  
"C'mon Shippo. We find the shards..we find InuYasha." Kagome said grabbing Shippo by the arm and taking off in the direction of the shards.  
  
"Whoa!" Shippo exclaimed as Kagome pulled him along. Hang on InuYasha, thought Kagome, ignoring Shippo's complaints.  
  
"Just hang on." She whispered  
  
"Hehehehe!" cackled the imposter Miroku.  
  
"Miroku?" InuYasha said with a horrified look on his face and terror filtering through his golden eyes.  
  
"Nay InuYasha, nay." Replied Naraku.  
  
"No.NO!" InuYasha bellowed, clenching his fists. "Naraku, what have you done with Sango and Miroku!?" Naraku laughed again an evil smile curling across his lips.  
  
"They are safe-for now. Besides, you should be worrying about yourself." Naraku said with a deep-throated laugh.  
  
"Shhh. Shippo, Stop complaining. Listen." Kagome whispered, clasping her hand over Shippo's mouth.  
  
"Mmmffff." Shippo muttered under Kagome's hand.  
  
"Shhhhhh." Kagome said placing her index finger to her lips and listening carefully. She could hear voices in the clearing ahead, and sense a huge amount of the jewel.  
  
"How could you!"  
  
"InuYasha?" Kagome said softly as she peered over the bush that concealed Shippo and herself. She could Miroku and InuYasha: staring each other down.  
  
"You'll pay!" Shouted InuYasha-charging at the disguised Naraku. Kagome gasped with fear, dropping Shippo who landed on his head with a thud. She remembered earlier; Miroku's kiss, soft touch and gentle eyes. Quickly she grabbed an arrow out of the sack and stood; aiming directly at InuYasha.  
  
"InuYasha!" She shouted angrily.  
  
"Say good-bye, half-breed scum." Naraku growled with an insidious smile.  
  
"Huh?" InuYasha said stopping and looking around. Naraku hadn't even touched him or even come close to making a move to harm him. Then his sensitive ears picked up some rustling to his far right. "Kagome?" He said seeing the girl's eyes filled with an all too familiar hatred; so familiar. "It's Kikyo all over again-it's happening again." InuYasha said taking a step back, his eyes wavering. Kagome was posed just as Kikyo had been, just before she pinned him to the tree with an arrow for fifty years.  
  
"The past has a way of repeating itself, do you not agree InuYasha?" Naraku said ominously.  
  
"Kagome! What are you doing!?" Shippo exclaimed grabbing Kagome's skirt and softly tugging at it. Kagome didn't answer. But kept her eyes focused on her target. How could he? He was going to kill Miroku!  
  
"That's it!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"Wha?" Shippo said with a puzzled expression.  
Suddenly it hit him, Kagome thought he was going to kill Miroku. She didn't realize that the man standing there was really Naraku.  
  
"Wait Kagome! It's not what you think!" InuYasha cried out desperately. He watched her eyes fill with tears as she responded defiantly,  
  
"Oh. Isn't it?"  
  
"He tried to kill me Kagome. He said that he didn't want anyone to love you, something about always wanting you to feel worthless." Naraku taunted.  
  
"No! No, that's not true!" InuYasha said madly shaking his head.  
  
"Miroku. Miroku, can you hear me?" Sango said looking down at the fainted boy in her lap. The monk's eyes fluttered under his eyelids for a moment then slowly opened,  
  
"S-Sango?"  
  
"Are you okay?" Sango asked. Miroku nodded and sat up with a grunt.  
  
"Yes, but where are we? And where.where is that girl?" Miroku said looking around. Sango clenched her fist and promptly punched him in the back of the head; the lecher fell and landed face first on the cement floor, twitching slightly.  
  
"You baka! That was no GIRL! That was HIM in disguise and you as the pervert you are fell right into his trap!" She shouted angrily. She blinked a few times then cleared her throat, relaxing. "Ehem. I mean..i'm afraid we've been captured by Naraku."  
  
"I see.." Miroku said as he sat up and dusted himself off. Sango nodded her eyes darkening. Miroku twisted his wrists around then finally untied his hands, letting the rope fall to the ground. He rubbed his wrists and sighed deeply, "We must escape. I'm afraid Kagome and InuYasha will need our help." Sango nodded again, a determined look on her face.  
  
"But how?" She asked.  
  
"Hmmm." Miroku muttered closing his eyes in thought and placing his hand on his chin. Sango sighed then quickly turned and saw something gleaming in the moonlight; it had caught her eye.  
  
"Wait Miroku, Look!" Sango said excitedly pointing to a silver key glittering in the moonlight.  
  
"Yes Sango, the key. Now, how do you propose we get it?" Miroku asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"uhhhhmmm." Sango said, still unsure of that just yet.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought."  
  
"Wait! This rope!" Sango said picking up the rope that had bound Miroku's hands. She grabbed Miroku's staff and tied the rope to it's end; at the end of the rope she made a small loop and sticking it out of the bars of their cell she extended her arm as far as she could, reaching for the key with the rope.  
  
"What good is that?" Miroku said watching her efforts.  
  
"I'm going to..urrg.try and.ufff.get this rope..nuhhh..hooked to the key." Sango replied struggling to swing the rope at the key. However, the rope and staff being too short, Sango eventually gave up, gasping for breath. "it's too short." She panted. They both sighed, defeated, when suddenly they heard a jingling. "Kirara! You got the key!" Kirara had woken up while Sango and Miroku were struggling to get the key; Understanding their plight she had slipped through the bars and gotten the key.  
  
"Well done Kirara!" Miroku said patting the cat on the head. Kirara dropped the key then fell over to her left side; the poison once again taking its toll.  
  
"Oh Kirara!" Sango whispered gathering the fainted demon into her arms.  
  
"C'mon Sango." Miroku said picking up his staff and unlocking the door.  
  
"Right, let's go." Sango said with a nod following him.  
  
"Honest Kagome! It's not true!" InuYasha said  
  
"I saw it with my own eyes InuYasha. Yet, you continue to deny it! I can't believe you!" Kagome sputtered through the tears that ran down her face.  
  
"Yes InuYasha, you are quite the liar." Naraku said so only the half- breed could hear.  
  
"Say what?! I heard that! That's it!" InuYasha growled charging for Naraku. Kagome saw the youkai charge and she pulled the string back on her bow, ready to fire. He's going to kill him..because he loves me ,she thought.  
  
"InuYasha!" Kagome cried releasing the arrow.  
  
"Kagome! NO!" Shippo shouted realizing what the ,young, foolish miko had just done.  
  
So, what did ya think? Wanna know what happens next? Review and I'll post the next chapter! 


	3. InuYasha's last Shot foolishness forgive...

Blah, blah. Yeah you know the drill by now. These characters yahda yahda are not mine ECT. Just read!  
  
Chapter 3: InuYasha's last "shot"; foolishness forgiven.  
  
InuYasha turned just as the arrow struck him through the stomach; a horrified and saddened look glimmered in his eyes as he flew to the ground and landed on his back, the arrow jutting out noticeably.  
  
"Oh no! We're too late!" cried out a familiar voice behind Kagome.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome turned to see Sango and Miroku running towards her. "Wha? Miroku? Wait..then who's?" the young miko said deeply confused.  
  
"Kagome! Y-You shot him!" Shippo whined pointing in the direction of the fallen youkai.  
  
"Hehehehe!" cackled the Miroku imposter.  
  
"Naraku!" Kagome gasped as she turned to face the laughing baboon veiled man.  
  
"Yes, yes dear Kagome. It is I. I alone kissed your tender and foolish lips. And you, you alone shot down the mighty InuYasha!" growled the white baboon gleefully.  
Kagome gasped and looked down at the bow in her hands then let it drop to the ground as tears began blurring her vision.  
  
"No.." Kagome whispered, realization of what she had just done hitting her.  
  
"I leave ye now and bid thee farewell." Naraku said disappearing, his evil laughter echoing through the night.  
  
"hey! Come back here!" shouted Miroku shaking his fist.  
  
"You coward!" Sango shouted into the wind.  
  
"K-Kagome?" Shippo stuttered. Sango looked over at Kagome; a tearful and horrified look was etched into her face.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango said placing her hand on the stunned girl's shoulder. Kagome trembled and tightly closed her eyes, squeezing tears, which had sat in her eyes, out. Pulling out from under Sango's hand she broke into a run towards the fallen demon.  
  
"InuYasha!" she cried as tears streamed down her face.  
  
"Kagome, wait!" Miroku said moving to go after her. Sango caught him by the arm, holding him back with a serious look on her face. Getting the point Miroku nodded slightly.  
  
Kagome ran until she finally reached InuYasha; he was badly bleeding.the arrow had gone right through.  
  
"Oh, InuYasha." She said dropping to her knees next to him. Kagome gently pulled the half-demon on to her lap and stroked his silver hair. "I'm so sorry InuYasha. This is all my fault, I should have listened to you..I'm so sorry.", she said trembling and letting a tear fall onto InuYasha's forehead. He stirred and slowly, almost painfully, opened his eyes.  
  
"K-Kagome." He said with a struggle. A soft and caring smile, uncharacteristic of the half-breed, spread over his face. He flinched as he said, "Nice shot." Kagome looked down as tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"Gomen.." She whispered. InuYasha lifted his hand weakly and placed it on Kagome's face. She looked up; her eyes sparkling with tears.  
  
"I'm sorry too." The youkai said softly caressing her cheek. "And I forgive you." Kagome smiled and placed her hand over his own. "I forgive you Kagome."  
  
Awww. Cute eh? Well, I thought so..-_- Sorry about the short chapter. Wanna read more? Review! 


	4. A Quickly Forgotten Forgiveness

Hey there InuYasha fans! Well if you've read this far into my story then I must be doing something right..for once.. Anyways, the reviews are in and so in response..i'm adding another chapter! So, ya know the drill characters not mine so and so ECT. Enjoy! n_n  
  
Chapter 4: A Quickly Forgotten Forgiveness.  
  
Miroku and Sango watched the young girl and wounded youkai from their position on the hill; Shippo nervously paced back and fourth, apparently fighting with his emotions over Kagome's actions.  
  
"What do you suppose they are saying?" Miroku asked looking at Sango. The girl shrugged and looked back down at the couple below,  
  
"Who knows? What's wrong with him?" Sango replied jerking her head in Shippo's direction. Miroku looked over at the kitsune; Shippo was muttering something indefinable under his breath and kept violently shaking his head. The monk sighed softly slumping his shoulders as he did so and responded,  
  
"I believe our young fox friend has been terrorized by this whole event." Shippo, overhearing the conversation quickly burst out,  
  
"Forget terrorized! Go straight into traumatized! Will somebody please tell me what's going on here!??!"  
  
"I wish I knew." Sango replied.  
  
"You-You forgive me?" Kagome stuttered, stunned by InuYasha's unusual good nature. He had-after all-just been struck through the stomach with an arrow. The youkai grunted in response. She smiled down at him tenderly, her eyes shining like fireflies out in the darkest of nights.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" InuYasha huffed with a painful flinch. Kagome blinked and occupied herself with the arrow jutting out of the half-breed's stomach. "Wha? What are you.?" InuYasha asked watching Kagome wrap her right hand around the arrow's shaft.  
  
"This might sting a little." Kagome said tightening her grip.  
  
"W-Wait, Kagome!" However, before he could finish his protest the young miko quickly pulled the arrow out of the youkai's flesh. InuYasha's eyes widened in pain and he let out an agonized scream as Kagome pulled out the arrow.  
  
"Sorry..but it had to come out." Kagome muttered looking away from the injured demon in her lap. InuYasha reached up a clawed hand towards Kagome's throat,  
  
"Why I outta!" he growled, but he was swiftly interrupted by a loud,  
  
"SIT!" Kagome watched his face hit the ground with a sickeningly painful thud, her hands placed agitatedly on her hips. "Serves you right!" She exclaimed. "I had to take it out, otherwise the wound would have gotten infected!" InuYasha managed to pull his face out of the ground and glare at her,  
  
"Well it wouldn't need to be pulled out if you hadn't shot me in the first place!" Kagome froze and stared at him; he was right. She looked down and with a depressed tone to her voice whispered, "Well, that forgiveness didn't last long." She quickly turned on her heel and started walking away.  
  
"Wait! Kagome." InuYasha said standing and starting after her. Kagome stopped and turned glaring at him:  
  
"Kagome..I.."  
  
"SIT!" InuYasha once again flew swiftly into a familiar face first position on the ground. Kagome stormed off in a blind rage leaving the wounded and face planted youkai in the dust.  
  
"Well, that looked fairly painful." Miroku mused leaning over the side of the hill and looking at the dirt-eating InuYasha.  
  
"Yeah, but I bet he deserved it." Shippo said peeping over Miroku's shoulder. Miroku stood, Shippo on his right shoulder, and looked over his left shoulder at Sango.  
  
"It may be best if you went to talk to Kagome." Sango didn't reply, she stood her eyes lost and wavering as if the sunrise before her was not really what she saw.  
  
"What good could come of this?" Sango muttered staring into the pink- orange sky.  
  
"Sango?" Shippo said pulling on the dazed exterminator's kimono. She blinked out of her stupor and looked down at the little demon,  
  
"Right, let's go find Kagome." Miroku nodded,  
  
"I will look after InuYasha." He said motioning with his staff at the felled demon. Sango agreed and walked off in search of Kagome, Shippo following closely behind.  
  
"Ooo. That arrogant baka!" Kagome muttered to herself as she aimlessly walked on into the depths of the forest. "I mean who does he think he is anyways? Ooo, he just makes me so mad sometimes." She brushed aside a vine that hung in her face, not realizing it had thorns, and pricked herself. Startled she pulled her hand back and stuck her bleeding finger in her mouth.  
  
"Hey Kagome! Wait for us!" Kagome turned and saw Shippo jogging to catch up with her, Sango trailing not too far behind at a walk. She really didn't want to talk right now, not even to Sango, but she waited anyways-to be polite. After all, they had been kind enough to come after her. Kagome took her finger out of her mouth and couldn't help but pout a little. "So Kagome, what did InuYasha do this time." Shippo asked curiously.  
  
"Eh?" Kagome said tilting her head. Sango walked up closer,  
  
"Yes, I too am curious to know what he did to deserve his sit." Kagome paused thinking then muttered,  
  
"He-he was right." Sango and Shippo blinked in a confused unison. Kagome looked away from their stares. She knew it sounded stupid, but the second time she sat him was because he.was right. Angry at her own stupidity, Kagome turned and started back on her enraged storm into the woods.  
  
"Did she just say what I think she did?" Shippo said watching the girl storm off. Sango nodded,  
  
"Yes.She did."  
  
Miroku carefully made his way down the steeply falling hillside, heading to check on the face planted half demon. He grunted with effort as he swiftly slid to a stop at the bottom then walked over to InuYasha's first imprint in the ground.  
  
"Wow, if this one is that big, I can only imagine the size of the one he's in now." Miroku said examining the hole. He walked on until he reached InuYasha, who was muttering something spitefully into the dirt. The monk poked InuYasha's back with his staff briefly. "What did you do this time?" he said watching the youkai's efforts to pull himself out of the ground.  
  
"How should I know? Pshhh. She's too touchy." InuYasha replied as he stood and brushed the dirt off his kimono. Miroku looked at InuYasha skeptically and muttered under his breath,  
  
"With that attitude, I would have liked to watch your face slam into the ground as well."  
  
"What did you just say?" InuYasha growled.  
  
"Heh nothing." Miroku replied nervously, then he quickly turned and ran off.  
  
"Hey! Get back here lecher!" InuYasha shouted pursuing the fleeing monk.  
  
Well, that's this week's chapter! I like to add at least one a week, so check back next weekend to see what happens next! Oh and don't forget to tell me what you think! 


	5. To Blindly Go

Okay, sorry I haven't updated in forever and a day, but school and other such things have been cutting into my online time. Well, anyways here's the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 5: To Blindly Go..  
  
Following as close as they dared behind the infuriated miko, Shippo and Sango drifted into the depths of the forest. The confused little group kept silent and the forest around them, as if sensing the awkwardness of the situation, was silent as well. Aside from the occasional outbursts from Kagome; where she would let out a frustrated growl and throw up her hands after tripping over a felled branch; the silence remained until they reached the edge of the forest. Finally becoming bored of the quiet, Shippo tugged on Sango's kimono and whispered in her ear,  
  
"Where is Kagome headed anyways?" Sango shrugged her shoulders and whispered back,  
  
"I don't quite know that yet-and I don't think she knows either." Shippo simply kept walking and sighed, slumping his shoulders exasperatedly.  
  
"Oh Miroku! Why not come down and repeat what you said earlier?" InuYasha taunted looking up the tree the monk had taken refuge in. Miroku's legs dangled from the branch he was on, and he held his staff clutched tightly in his right fist. "Ya know, I could very easily come up there after ya. But, I don't think I'll waste my time." The half-breed said in a relaxed but cocky tone as he folded his arms across his chest. He let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes, taking a seat beneath the shelter of the monk. Miroku made no verbal response, but instead, removed his sandal from his right foot and chucked it at the youkai's head-directly hitting him. "Why you little!" InuYasha growled scrambling up the tree. He was promptly knocked down however, when Miroku's left sandal nailed him between the eyes.  
  
"When will he ever learn, violence is not the answer." Miroku sighed. He looked down from the tree to where InuYasha should have been; only to see no trace of him. The young lecher blinked and looked around the area of the tree, but still saw no demon. Suddenly he was pulled gruffly by his shoulders backwards onto the ground, where he was face to face with a very aggravated InuYasha. Miroku put up his hands and smiled nervously, "Heh, no hard feelings?" InuYasha cracked his knuckles and leaned over Miroku,  
  
"Do ya wanna bet on that?"  
  
"Ow! Ow, that's my head! ARRRGGGGG!!!"  
  
Kagome stopped dead and stopped confused by a loud anguished cry that echoed over the treetops.  
  
"Wh-What was that?" Shippo stuttered as he stumbled to a stop with a horrified expression.  
  
"Probably just an animal or something.I hope." Kagome replied  
  
"Better keep moving, just in case." Sango said walking on ahead. Shippo and Kagome nodded in unison and followed her. Suddenly, something flew out of a tree very close to Sango and was so fast Kagome could hear its' wings buzz furiously by her ear.  
  
"What was that?!" Shippo cried jumping up and clinging to Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"I-I have no idea!" Kagome exclaimed, frightened by her too close for comfort encounter. "How weird was that?" she said looking towards Sango; Sango did not reply. The exterminator was not easily scared, but yet she stood there as if paralyzed to the spot. "Sango?" Kagome said slowly walking towards the girl. Sango moaned and landed on her knees on the ground with a sickening thud. "Oh my gosh! Sango!" Kagome exclaimed hurrying over to her fallen comrade. "Sango, can you hear me?" the young miko said rolling the girl onto her back. That's when she found the cause for Sango's strange and sudden fall; she had a sting mark on her neck. By the look on Sango's face it was a poisonous insect sting, and only one conclusion came to Kagome's mind. "Naraku." She muttered.  
  
"Is she going to be okay Kagome?" Shippo whimpered as he climbed down next to Sango. "Kagome?" he said looking at his silent friend. Kagome stood and stared defiantly up into the tree from which the insect had flew out of; she could sense them now-the jewel shards of the shikon no tama.  
  
"Show yourself coward!" she commanded. In response, a deep ominous chuckle emanated from the depths of the branches. Shippo clung to Kagome's leg in fear, trembling uncontrollably.  
  
"Dear, dear Kagome. You should know by now not to travel unprotected. Should ye not?" crooned the demon from the shelter of the tree.  
  
"And I suppose you're protected with your back turned to me you baboon coward!" Shouted a raspy familiar voice from behind the ominous demon. Naraku turned a little too late as a clawed hand ran him through; the wielder landed perfectly at Kagome's feet.  
  
"Kouga?" Kagome said surprised.  
  
"Hey there doll." Kouga said with a wink and a thumbs up sign. Kagome blinked as a soft pink blush flushed up her cheeks.  
  
"Kagome, Look! He's melting!" Shippo exclaimed pointing to where the baboon sat disintegrating until finally he was completely gone, leaving only a sliced wooded doll on the ground. Kagome leaned over and looked at the doll curiously.  
  
"Wow." She said dumbfounded.  
  
Well, that's this chapter. But I have another one coming so check back soon! By the way any comments on my writing are greatly appreciated! n_~ 


	6. When Tempers Flare

Okay next chapter is here! But just to let everyone know this story could be coming to an end very soon. (heh I'm running outta ideas and I have a great finale idea!) But read on!  
  
Chapter 6: When tempers flare.  
  
Miroku lay sprawled out on the ground battered and bruised from the angered half-breed's fists. Sadly, he had somehow become InuYasha's punching bag.  
  
"Pshh. serves ya right lecher! Throwin your stupid shoe at me." InuYasha growled walking away from the well-beaten monk. Miroku didn't respond; he only moaned as he moved his sore limbs. A breeze rustled the leaves above them and InuYasha inhaled deeply; picking up a new yet familiar scent on the breeze. He blinked a few times then his gaze hardened and turned furious as he recognized the smell. "It's that wolf bastard Kouga!" he growled. Miroku, slightly recovered, had stood holding his head. "That jerk! I think I may just pay him a visit." InuYasha huffed and took off in the scent's direction. Miroku watched the hanyou's form shrink as he got farther away, then with a deep sigh of regret, followed him.  
  
"How on Earth did you find us Kouga?" Shippo asked his kitsune curiosity getting the better of him. Kouga stood his arms folded across his chest, and closed his eyes with a raspy chuckle.  
  
"It was easy. This nose can find anything." Kouga replied touching his index finger to his nose. He smirked and then turned to Kagome his facial expression turning concerned," Are you injured?" She looked up at him and blinked.  
  
"No, why would you. oh wait, you caught the scent of my blood from when I pricked my finger on those thorns back there. Right?" Kagome reasoned. Kouga grunted a "yes." and looked over at Sango,  
  
"Was she attacked?" Kagome nodded and bent down over her poisoned comrade.  
  
"She was stung by one of Naraku's poisonous insects." Shippo said.  
  
"I see. Hmmmm." Kouga said as he bent over and picked up the young exterminator in his arms. "We can take her to our caves, my men may be able to help." He offered. Kagome shook her head,  
  
"No, Keade can be of more help. Let's head to her village, she'll know what to do." She replied.  
  
"Hold it right there you cocky bastard!" demanded a blur of silver speeding half-demon.  
  
"Hm?" Kouga turned, Sango cradled in his arms and Shippo perched on his right shoulder. Kagome ran in between Kouga and the hanyou, her arms extended at her sides.  
  
"Stop InuYasha! Leave him alone!" she cried angrily. InuYasha skid to a hasty stop, kicking up dust in earthy brown clouds.  
  
"What are you doing Kagome?" he growled, his eyes focused on the wolf demon behind her. "Why protect him?" he huffed. Kagome crossed her arms over her glaring angrily at the ignorant half-breed.  
  
"Well if you opened your eyes you might just be able to figure it out!" She exclaimed pointing to the girl in Kouga's arms.  
  
"Psshh! I wouldn't of hit her." The half- demon huffed arrogantly folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"Actually, I believe if Kagome had not stopped you." Miroku puffed as he caught up with the group.  
  
"You finish that sentence I'll rip your arms off." InuYasha threatened. Miroku quickly shut his mouth; the remembrance of his last beating all too fresh in his mind and limbs.  
  
"Can you never have a kind thing to say InuYasha?" Shippo taunted, knowing very well he was safe on Kouga's shoulder. InuYasha turned and cracked his knuckles at Shippo, menacingly flashing his claws. Kagome, completely overwhelmed at this point, grunted angrily and clenched her fists.  
  
"SIT!!" She screamed. Birds in nearby trees flew away from the shock of the hanyou's impact with the ground. InuYasha pulled his face out of the dirt and muttered,  
  
"I'll get you later runt." Shippo swallowed hard and cowered on Kouga's shoulder.  
  
"Ahem." Kagome grunted tapping her foot warningly at the youkai. InuYasha gave her a hard glare but said nothing more. Kagome turned on her heel and started walking. "Hey. Where are you goin?" InuYasha growled. Kagome spun around to glare at him and spat,  
  
"I'm going to keade's village! Sango, is hurt and she needs medical treatment!" InuYasha just gaped at her and watched as she stormed off.  
  
"Uhh..wait up!" Kouga shouted and jogged after her. Miroku looked at the stunned InuYasha in the dirt then hurried off after Kouga and the others.  
  
"Fine!" the half-breed shouted angrily after them. He pulled himself out of the dirt and stood, a pout on his face. He blinked and looked around at his lack of companions and sighed. "Surely I'm not that arrogant..I-I'm sorry." he whispered into the wind.  
  
The door flap of Keade's hut flew aside as a small infuriated and confused mix of demons and people filed in. Keade jumped clutching her hand over her heart and stuttered, "K-Kagome? Ye frightened me!"  
  
"Sorry lady Keade." Kagome apologized hastily. Keade looked at the ill girl cradled in Kouga's arms,  
  
"What be it that ails her?"  
  
"She was poisoned. Can you help her?" Kagome asked. Keade nodded.  
  
"Hai. Put her down over there." The old miko replied pointing to a bed made on the floor in the corner. Kouga nodded and placed the girl gently down on the pillow. Sango groaned as a pained expression briefly spread across her face, but as quickly as it came it left, and Sango's expression went back to an ill one. Kouga crouched next to her, sympathetic for her pain-he hated to see a female in pain. He was just grateful it was not Kagome as he had once suspected. Kouga turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"She'll be okay now." Kagome said reassuring herself more so than the demon she spoke to. Kouga smiled, standing and placing his hand on Kagome's cheek.  
  
"Yes, but are you?" Kagome's eyes wavered as she pulled away from his gentle touch and compassionate eyes.  
  
"Uh-huh." She muttered with a nod. Kouga sighed and gave her a soft smile.  
  
"I'll see ya around." He said walking out, he stopped in the doorway and looked over his shoulder at the young miko. "Oh, and if that mutt face bothers you, feel free to come see me." Kagome nodded and watched him disappear almost as suddenly as he had appeared. She walked over to where Sango lay and knelt down beside her.  
  
"We've got the herbs!" Shippo exclaimed happily walking in with a large bowl of herbs in his arms, Keade and Miroku following behind him.  
  
"All that is needed to be done is boil these and feed them to her. That will rid her of the poison in her system." Keade said stating a fire to boil the medicine.  
  
The night had fallen faster than the hanyou had planned and he fumbled in the dark for firewood, his only light the dim moon.  
  
"Damn it! I can't believe I could be such a baka!" InuYasha scolded himself. Finally, he gathered enough wood for a fire and he used the fire sticks from his pocket that Kagome had brought from her time. Soon enough a small warm orange flame licked at the bark f the wood and became a small fire. He sat with his arms folded into his sleeves as his fire lit his face and glittered in his eyes. Watching the fire, he slowly grew groggy and started to see things in the flames. He saw a face..no a whole girl walking towards him. *Kagome? No those clothes.* he gasped when he realized there really was someone walking towards him. "Ki-Kikyo!" he exclaimed seeing the girl coming towards him.  
  
Allrighty so that's chapter six! Post your ideas and criticisms. Sorry for the short chapter but meh o well. 


End file.
